


Diet Mountain Dew

by alexis_payne18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartista, Endgame Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, No Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Ficathon, minor sohpiam, one direction - Freeform, past ziall, ziam, ziam is my life, ziam is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis_payne18/pseuds/alexis_payne18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a boyfriend, and Liam does not like that.</p><p>off the song by Lana Del Rey<br/>Diet Mountain dew<br/>http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lanadelrey/dietmountaindew.html</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2iNfbnr1hA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet Mountain Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this i will edit it some more next weekend but for now heres my draft

Zayn woke up at 5 a.m. cursing his work place, _Haz and Lou’s cafe._ Zayn took a hot shower because he damn right deserved it waking up this early. Then he went to go get dress in his plain khaki chinos and tight white t-shirt. After he walked into the bathroom flicking the light on to his lamp (yes a lamp because his shitty apartment apparently doesn’t come with a bathroom with electricity running) going to his mirror pulling out the gel styling it in a quiff just the way Niall liked it.  He smiled thinking of Niall his boyfriend of a year, Niall was one of those people you have to love because he was like rain on a long drought and he was like sunshine in the darkest day. Zayn walked out the apartment complex into his small white Honda civic and driving off hoping there wasn’t that much traffic but then he remembered where he lived, New York, of course there is traffic.

 

 

When Zayn finally got to the café (after an hour when the drive without traffic was only 35 minutes) He grabbed his key from his back pocket unlocking the door walking over to the employees room where they had little cabinets and there aprons were ready hanging on the small metal hook. Zayn went to his cubby putting his wallet, phone, and lanyard in it. Then, grabbing his Navy blue apron with the small steaming mug logo, he put the apron on hooking it over his neck and tying the string tightly around his small frame, as the final act he put his small clip saying ‘Hello my name is Zayn’ right on top of his apron. He walked over switching the sign to open right at 6:30 (for the business men, Like Niall). His first customer was as expected a business man coming in ordering a black double shot of expresso coffee. Once the first costumer left someone not expected came running in sweat on his skin a black leather jacket hanging on his big arms and built frame, he was wearing a maroon shirt and black jeans with Black combat boots with maroon lacing. He was leaning against the window looking outside still, so Zayn didn’t get to see his face (yet). When the boy looked away from the small opening of the door he turned so that his face was now in Zayn’s sight. The Boy had tan skin, not as dark as Zayn’s but tan and pink plum lips that looked busted by the swollen part and blood trickling down his lip. He had big beautiful brown eyes that were big and as of right now had some sort of amused look in them, the boy was smirking once he saw Zayn running a hand through his feathery brown hair that looked sort of bronze.

 

 

“May I help you” Zayn said like a question for himself. The boy smiled his chubby cheeks crinkling his eyes.

 

 

“Sure I’ll take three nights of Zayn” The boy said winking at Zayn. Zayn blushed looking down at his name tag it had been a while since he flirted with anyone but Niall and it had also been a while since he was being hit on.

 

 

“I meant your lip your bleeding do you need help with that” Zayn said grabbing his on lip were the boy was bleeding. The boy’s (Zayn still hasn’t even bothered to ask this beautiful boys name) smile went down to a scowl as he reached up touching his lip wincing at the pain.

 

 

“Why Zayn want to kiss the pain away” Liam winked his smirk back in place.

 

 

“What no look stop, your bleeding let me get a cloth to wipe it I think we have a first aid kit in the employee’s room I’ll be back” Zayn said. He walked back getting one of the new clean rags from the top cabinet were all the new stuff they got yesterday was. He put the cloth under steaming hot water ringing it of all the water it carried and going to the bar stool were the boy was sitting.

 

 

“Here clean the blood I’ll get ice so we can calm the swelling and then I’ll get you a small band aid to put on your lip” Zayn said. He went grabbing a zip lock bag pouring some of the crushed ice they had into it getting another cloth wrapping it and going to the boy not even asking just putting the make-shift icepack gently on the swelling part of his bottom lip. The boy just chuckled grabbing Zayn’s wrist putting more pressure.

 

 

“I can take the pain Zayn and in case you’re wondering the other guys look way worse” the boy said now chuckling. Zayn looked up wondering why it was 7:45 and none of his usual customers are coming.

 

 

“Yeah alright what’s your name” Zayn asked.

 

 

“Liam, are we asking questions now well Zayn can I know if you like to pack shit or you like to have your shit packed” The boy, Liam said. Zayn turned red was it that obvious he was gay.

 

 

“Liam stop I have a boyfriend” Zayn said. Just then the bell to the café went on signaling a customer and when Zayn looked up he saw Niall his suit fitting him perfectly.

 

 

“Why is your sign off Zayn” Niall said looking at Zayn with his hand holding ice to some boy. Zayn looked at Liam as Liam smirked. Zayn internally glared at Liam thinking if one of his co-workers saw that they would defiantly rat Zayn out and he could get fired for this.

 

 

“it must of slipped my mind you see this boy ran in here and he was bleeding so I helped him” Zayn said realizing that Liam was still holding Zayn’s wrist and then he dropped the pack making it hit Liam’s thigh.

 

 

“Sorry, So babe what do you want today” Zayn said walking over to Niall wrapping his arms around Nialls neck looking into his eyes making Niall was okay, of course he was okay Niall could never be harsh on Zayn.

 

 

“Besides you, I would like my caramel Frappe” Niall said smiling because Zayn was such a good boy always helping others. Niall kissed Zayn sweetly on the lips when he saw Zayn blush. Zayn looked over at Liam who made a kiss face then rolled his eyes at Zayn. Zayn carefully let go of Niall smiling walking to go make the coffee.

 

 

“Niall could you turn the sign on please before Louis and Harry get here” Zayn said stirring the mixture of cold coffee, crushed ice, milk, and caramel syrup, then putting it into the blender till the ice stunned the liquid into a slushy mixture pouring it into a large cup adding whip cream and putting a pretty caramel drizzled and putting the navy blue straw in it.

 

 

“Here you go babe” Zayn said giving it to Niall. Since Zayn had felt guilty about Liam’s face when he kissed Niall he turned his face looking at the time when Niall leaned in. Now Zayn felt guilty for the confusion going through Nialls face, Niall looked at the clock doing an awkward side hug instead of their usually quick make out sessions. Niall said goodbye then left back to work.

 

 

“Wow you weren’t kidding with your boyfriend” Liam said smirking again. He looked at the time raising his eyebrow.

 

 

“I wasn’t” Zayn said crossing his arms done playing with this boy.

 

 

“See you next Tuesday Sweet cheeks make sure your boyfriend lets us have a little more time then” Liam said walking to Zayn leaning close to his ear,

 

 

“It would be such a shame if he walked in on you bent over this counter and me enjoying the tightness” Liam whispered roughly in his hair nibbling it and walking out the small Café. Zayn gulped

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey are you going to be here on Tuesday you know it will be really slow and I don’t want to be the only one there” Zayn said on the phone to Harry.

 

 

“Yeah I’ll be there but it’s going to be very slow so maybe we can get high in the employees room” Harry said. Zayn smirked because harry tends to forget that Zayn quit smoking weed for Niall.

 

 

“Can’t Harry you know Niall doesn’t like that stuff” Zayn said sitting down on his bed phone pressed to his ear.

 

 

“Nialls your new boyfriend right, I mean you don’t let Louis and I meet him because you don’t think we will like him, well you my friend are absolutely right I mean Zayn do you realize how much you have changed since you started dating Niall. Zayn thought about it he had already knew about what he sacrificed to be able to date nail and not feel guilty. He gave up smoking because Niall had bad asthma. He gave up drinking because Niall hated the smell of alcohol and would ignore him if he had even a sip of celebratory champagne. Zayn had gave up going home on holidays to see his family because Niall wanted the time for himself. He gave up going out because Niall got jealous over Zayn spending time with the boys instead of him. So yeah maybe Zayn had given up a lot but it was all in the name of love, even though Niall refuses to tell Zayn he loves him.  

 

 

“Put a sock in it Harry he’s my boyfriend he wouldn’t be with me if I smoked, drank and ditched him for family and friends.” Zayn said into the phone and then got up to go to the kitchen to go make his daily coffee.  He put it in the brew and then he put a small amount of sugar and crème before getting his phone.

 

 

_Hey babe do you work today_ _J xx_

He texted Niall.

 

 

_Yeah I do Zayn I actually shouldn’t be texting see you at the café tomorrow though_

 

 

Zayn physically deflated he hates Nialls stupid company and really their anniversary was next week hopefully both of them didn’t have to work.

 

 

_Yeah it fine Love you xx_

_Zayn I have to go now_

* * *

 

 

 

It was Tuesday, a normal Tuesday nothing happening nothing to look forward too. Well that was what Zayn told himself even though he had thought about Liam more than once in the shower with his right hand putting himself over the edge. Zayn of course didn’t tell anyone that so when he got up a little earlier than usually having a quick wank with hot water towering his body and getting changed to go to work for a normal (Liam) day. He went to work doing the opening routine being slightly early just in case Liam was there. To say that Zayn was disappointed after serving numberless amounts of coffee to business men and teenage girls pinning after him was an understatement. He thought Liam wanted to meet with him today but Liam has still not came in and that made Zayn brightly disappointed. It was now the afternoon and Harry had just came in for his shift and Liam has still not shown.

 

 

“Zayner so apparently a big car crash it was some drag racers and it just happened on the bolivar three streets down and that mean since were the closet café that we got business for nosy people” Harry cheered. He walked to go get his apron and name tag. Zayn smiled a half smile walking over to the girls giving them their pumpkin spice lattes and walking back to the counter getting a rag wiping off the tables. He heard the bell jingle and didn’t even react to it.

 

 

“I’ll help you sir” He heard Harry say. Zayn looked back seeing wide shoulder and a slim long and lean body muscles bulging from his arms a maroon tank top with tight black washed out jean some black Nikes a gold Rolex on his right wrist and a black beany covering his hair, Liam.

 

 

“Liam” Zayn said the name slipping out his mouth at the sight of the boy. Liam turned around his plump pink lips going into a smirk.

 

 

“Harry I got him” Zayn said gulping filling the need to fix his hair and straiten his apron. Instead he wiped his clammy hands on his apron.

 

 

“Hey babe want to give Daddy a kiss” Liam said his lip still showing a small cut from the swell he had last week and he looked really hot.

 

 

“I no Liam I have a boyfriend Liam” Zayn said feeling his cheeks turn red. Liam walked up to him grabbing his wrist putting it on the table leaning his body on Zayn before taking a long waft of air.

 

 

“You smell good today love mind getting me a cup of tea and a slice of carrot cake” Liam said into his ear. Zayn groaned softly, Liam was a bad thing for him.

 

\

“Yes sir” Zayn said walking out of Liam’s intimate grasp to the little kitchen they had ordering Harry to cut a slice of carrot cake. Zayn walked out from behind the counter walking over to be where Liam sat at the small leather couch on his phone. Zayn handed him his tea.

 

 

“You think you can take a break Zayn” Liam said grabbing his tea.

 

 

“I don’t know why do you ask” Zayn said. Zayn wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was already thinking of all the favors Harry owed him.

 

 

“Well how about I go smoke a cigarette in the alley than I take you for a drive in my car” Liam said then took a sip of his tea, Zayn had made himself. Zayn nodded to entranced by the way Liam puckered his lips to take another drink. He walked over to where Harry was wiping down some tables.

 

 

“Harry can you take over for me I want to go somewhere with my friend” Zayn said biting his lip not knowing what to call Liam.

 

 

“You mean the not Niall that grabbed your wrist and pressed his body on yours what was his name Liam” Harry said smirking raising his eyebrow.

 

 

“Yes that one and don’t mention this to Niall were just friends” Zayn said not knowing if Harry approved or not (also not knowing if Zayn himself approved or not).

 

 

“Well let me see let me talk to this new guy” Harry said. Zayn sighed walking over to Liam.

 

 

“Liam my friend wants to talk to you” Zayn said.

 

 

“Alright love let me charm him” Liam said walking past Zayn brushing their shoulders going to Harry.

 

 

“Hello I am Liam” Liam said to Harry.

 

 

“Liam I am Harry, Zayn’s friend” Harry said holding his hand. Liam smirked shaking Harry’s hand.

 

 

“Well Harry I want to know if you will take over for Zayn so that me and Zayn can go driving” Liam said.

 

 

“I will but tell Zayn that he owes me and to remember Niall” Harry said.

 

 

“Okay but Niall have you met that guy” Liam said.

 

 

“Nope Zayn doesn’t want me too but don’t tell Zayn but I don’t like Niall he seems to controlling and Zayn he’s to in love to notice all he lost for a part time lover” Harry said. A man then came in. Liam was thinking about what Harry said.

 

 

“Got to go Liam have fun but not too much remember Zayn is still with someone” Harry said walking away. Liam turned back to see that Zayn had cleaned up the area Liam was at.

 

 

“Well Harry said yes shall we go” Liam said.

 

 

“Eh sure you never got your cake” Zayn said.

 

 

“Don’t want cake right now” Liam said in his ear taking Zayn’s hand dragging him to the employee’s room. Zayn walked in as Liam stood in the doorway watching. Zayn felt self-conscious for some odd reason untying his apron. He felt nervous when he felt warm hand grab his waist and hot lips kissing down his neck.

 

 

“You’re so hot” Liam whispered against the tattoo at the base of Zayn’s neck. Zayn felt Goosebumps start to rise from the small amount of air hitting his skin. Zayn knew it was bad to be doing this when he was with Niall and pushed away.

 

 

“Liam I have a boyfriend” Zayn said grabbing his keys and phone from the cubby.

 

 

“I know just messing around” Liam said grabbing Zayn from behind again nipping his ear.

 

 

”Liam let’s go I get out of work in two hours and Niall will be at my house in four” Zayn said. Zayn really didn’t want Liam’s hot breath away from his body but he had to he didn’t want to cheat on Niall.

 

 

“Fine let’s go” Liam said smirking anyway because he knew if Zayn really didn’t want him he would’ve rejected Liam’s offer. They walked out to the alley Liam pulling out his cigarettes lighting one up taking a deep inhale. Zayn stood there the stench of smoke from Liam teasing Zayn. Zayn sighed and without thinking grabbed the cigarette from in between Liam’s lips smoking a long deep inhale. Zayn loved the way the stress was coming out and the burn of the smoke in his mouth left when he exhaled.

 

 

“You could’ve asked daddy for one baby” Liam said smirking seeing Zayn smoke did things to him.

 

 

“I’m sorry just I haven’t smoked in like 6 months and I need it honestly” Zayn said taking the cancer stick out between his lips and placing it in Liam’s hand.

 

 

“It’s alright” Liam said, he grabbed another one turning to Zayn putting it to the boy’s lips. Zayn grabbed it and leaned forward when Liam offered him a light. They smoked in silence each freezing from the cold breeze.

 

 

“Let’s go I plan on showing you a lot of things” Liam said grabbing Zayn hand. They went to the back were Liam’s car was parked a nice sleek black mustang 2014, expensive. Liam opened his car door for Zayn like a proper gentleman. Zayn got in Feeling the nice leather seats and loving the smell of Liam cologne filling his nostrils. When Liam got in he drove off planning on taking Zayn all around New York City.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zayn was at home thinking about everything. It was the cycling something his mind went through all the time. He was at Nialls house sitting in the lounge while Niall was on the phone talking to the CEO of another company he planned on merging with. He was there because he wanted to hang out with Niall because lately it seems like they are friends instead of boyfriends. Zayn was in denial to the fact that the other reason he was over was because ever since the drive with Liam, he can’t stop thinking about Liam. It happened at night, when Zayn was snuggled into his pillows trying to sleep, he thought about Liam and how badly he wanted to kiss him when they were passing central park and Liam looked over at him. Zayn also thought about Liam in the shower when he had his left hand holding him up and his right hand in places unmentionable. Zayn felt bad because his anniversary was coming up and he burly thought about Niall anymore. Zayn was on Nialls leather couch waiting for Niall to end his call so maybe they could cuddle.

 

 

When Niall finally got off the phone Zayn found himself wrapped in Nialls arms as they watched Zayn’s least favorite movie, which happened to be Niall favorite, The Watch. They were watching the movie together a popcorn bowl on the table as Zayn laid boredly in Nialls embrace.

 

 

“Alright Zayn what’s wrong I can feel that your uncomfortable” Niall said after a while of Zayn tensing because the embrace was no longer warm.

 

 

“Nothing it’s just we haven’t even kissed in like forever” Zayn said, which by the way wasn’t completely a lie. Zayn turned in Niall arms seeing Nialls face the same chubby cheeks ice blue eyes and fake blonde hair, honestly Niall was beautiful but the spark seemed to be fading. Zayn started to lean in to Niall closing his eyes puckering his lips. When their lips met Zayn didn’t feel the electric wave go through him, didn’t see the fireworks, and didn’t feel his love being returned. Zayn leaned in a little more pushing their lips harder searching for the old sparks, they had to be there somewhere. Niall instead pulled back.

 

 

“Not now Zayn I’ve been tired, work is stressful and you know how it is baby, always busy” Niall said kissing Zayn on his nose.

 

“Well I can help relive you of some of that stress” Zayn said pushing his body into Nialls.

 

“Zayn no I told you I’m tired, let’s just finish the movie” Niall said. Zayn laid in Niall arms feeling cold and it wasn’t because the temperature. They were at the end of the movie and Niall had got another call so Zayn was on the couch thinking, completely ignoring the movie. He thought about him and Niall in the early days, when Niall brought Zayn a rose on their first day taking him out to a picnic at the park, cliché right. He remembered their first kiss outside Zayn’s apartment. He remembered when Niall use to call him exactly at 5:18 because that was the day of their first date. He remembered the sex the way Niall took over and had Zayn making long marks down his back, clawing his pale skin. Now that Zayn thinks of their first three months, he tries to remember when they went wrong. Was it when Niall got his job, or when Liam took up Zayn’s mind 50% of the time? The truth is Zayn knows Niall can be a good boyfriend they just have to find their spark again, resume with the 5:18 calls and the roses on their anniversary.  When Niall came back placing himself over Zayn wrapping him up again, Zayn turned around again.

 

“Do you think will be in love forever, do you think will be in love” Zayn whispered slightly afraid of the response he was going to get.

 

“I said no questions Zayn” Niall said not even looking down at Zayn. Zayn turned back around feeling the tears brim his eyes. Where did they go wrong?

 

_Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City. Never was there ever a girl so pretty. Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love?_

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn was at the café again this time cleaning up because Louis called in sick. Zayn was putting the chair up clearing the tables when he heard a knock on the door. Zayn turned ready to tell whoever was at the door that they were closed, but when he saw Liam standing there in a black leather jacket with a whit muscle shirts and black ripped up skinny jeans, Zayn could not resist. He walked over to the door opening it.

 

 

“You know Zayn, I had this big entrance planned in my mind and you just had to lock the door” Liam said holding a bag of Whataburger in his hand. Zayn smiled of course he did.

 

 

“Well I have to lock up when we close” Zayn said throwing the rag behind the counter and walking with the bar stools where Liam sat.

 

 

“Well babe since I didn’t’ get to do what I wanted to do I’ll just tell you, I planned on walking in here in ninja stealth mode and walking behind you grabbing your waist and biting your earlobe saying, I brought food in your ear, of course whilst using my deep seductive voice” Liam said. Damn, Zayn thought why did he have to lock the stupid door.

 

 

“Oh well what did you bring” Zayn said.

 

 

“I brought two bacon cheese burger with an extra-large chocolate shake and a large order of fries for the both of us” Liam said taking the stuff out the bag.  Zayn took the two straws putting them in the shake smiling.

 

 

“Right now when we are done were going to go for another drive so baby put on some shades” Liam said slicking back his hair. Zayn took of bite of his burger loving it.

 

 

“Why do we always go on drive” Zayn said curiously.

 

 

“Well babe it’s what I’m good at, driving it’s the reason I do what I do” Liam said feeling like he can trust Zayn with his small secret.

 

 

“And what exactly do you do” Zayn asked.

 

 

“I drag race, I’m good at it too I bet money whoever wins gets the money and baby I’m rich” Liam said.

 

 

“Oh isn’t that dangerous” Zayn said a little shocked that he liked a drag racer.

 

 

“Well it is if you’re not good at driving but other than that no I mean I got injured the day I met you because the guy behind my bumped me and my head hit the wheel braking my nose” Liam said, that explains the whole bloody nose thing.

 

 

“Oh” Was all Zayn could mutter, he was to busy eating his food like it was his last meal, Liam smirked and ate his burger taking sips of the shake. Once they finished Liam got up through him a pair of glasses and smirked walking out the door.

 

 

_Baby, put on heart-shaped sunglasses. 'Cause we're gonna take a ride. I'm not gonna listen to what the past says_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So Mr. Drag racer how fast can you go out here” Zayn said smiling from his seat a cigarette in his hand with the windows pulled down.  Liam smirked from his spot in the driver seat he grabbed the cigarette from in between Zayn’s lips putting it to his own.

 

 

“Well considering its going to be 1 in the morning right now and where now even in the city I’m guessing very fast” Liam said looking over at Zayn the glasses on his nose and one of Liam’s leather jackets thrown over his shoulders.

 

“C’mon Liam speed up haven’t had a drive like this in a while” Zayn said. He was enjoying right now. They were in the country area of New York that was outside the city and Liam was in the driver seat looking sexy and he was smoking and being himself again. It was when Liam had reached 7o miles per hour that Zayn’s phone went off.

 

“Hello” Zayn said not seeing the caller I.D.

 

“Zayn where are you I’ve been waiting for you since 11 I thought we were going to have dinner together I called you but it said your phone was out of service till now” Niall said through the phone, shit. Zayn made a hand signal to Liam telling him to slow down and stop.

 

“Oh my I’m sorry Niall it’s just Harry needed me and I went over so that we could talk and I had my phone off” Zayn lied. Liam looked at him then stopped the car.

 

“Really I mean I burly have enough time for you as it is and when we make plans you ditch me for your friends” Niall said sounding mad.

 

“I’m sorry babe he really needed me and it was unexpected and it-“Zayn said but soon got cut off.

 

“Save it Zayn I have work in the morning I’m leaving goodbye” Niall said ending the call. Zayn huffed out air madly.

 

“Who was that” Liam said.

 

“My boyfriend, I forgot we had plans to celebrate his merging with another company” Zayn said.

 

“Well no offense but your boyfriends a dick” Liam’s said.

 

“He’s nice once you get to know him better, this was important to him” Zayn said.

 

“Well babe I kind of don’t want to hear about your boyfriend seeing as I’m highly jealous of him” Liam said. Zayn smiled forgetting all about his recent phone call.

 

“Well since it’s late I’ll take you back home then we can do this again some other time” Liam said. Zayn nodded. They put the car back in drive and drove toward the city. When they got to Zayn’s apartment Zayn got out the car expecting Liam to leave right after like last time, but instead he got out with Zayn.

 

“Look I don’t usually walk my date to their home but because it’s you I will” Liam said. Zayn smiled wrapping Liam’s jacket around himself. When they got to Zayn’s door Liam grabbed Zayn pressing him against the door.

 

“Liam” Zayn said seeing Liam’s eyes darken with lust as his grip on Zayn’s waist tightened. Zayn didn’t know what to do I mean he like Liam very much but he was dating Niall. He didn’t get enough time to think because Liam leaned to his ear.

 

“I know you want me Zayn” Liam whispered. Zayn whimpered putting his hands on Liam chest, but instead of pushing away he held Liam’s shirt.

 

“You know your bad for me right” Zayn said being honest because Zayn was not the one to like bad boys but Liam had a special effect on him.

 

“It make this a whole lot funner” Liam said before pressing Zayn more against the door fitting a leg between his thighs and kissing the innocent boy. Zayn took it without a second thought, he wanted Liam. Zayn kissed back just as hard feeling Liam’s tongue lick into his mouth pressing to his cheek then nipping at his bottom lip. Zayn moaned feeling arousal, because even though he had a boyfriend it had been a while since Niall and he had sex.  Liam flipped Zayn around kissing down his neck nipping at the skin pulling Zayn’s arms behind Zayn’s body. Liam took of his own leather jacket from Zayn, flipping Zayn around yet again and pulling away. When Liam looked at Zayn he saw the raven hair boy’s lips swollen from the kissing and his hair was a disheveled mess.

 

“Why are you taking you jacket” Zayn asked looking at Liam, his pants were so tight abut he knew if it went further it would be wrong.

 

“Because baby, you get to keep it when I get to have you but right now you got three problems, the one in your pants, the one that your dating, and the last one that is keeping me away from you” Liam said winking leaving Zayn sweating, hot and extremely bothered.

 

_Maybe I like this roller coaster, Maybe it keeps me high, Maybe the speed it brings me closer, I could sparkle up your eye_

 

* * *

 

Zayn had been thinking all week. He had been thinking about three weeks from now which was his and Nialls anniversary. He thought about the fact that he was soon going to have to tell Niall that Harry and Louis decided to put a full time 5 am through 10 pm work shift giving free coffee to whoever comes, and he was going to be working it. He didn’t like the idea of having to work on their special day but he had to in able to keep the apartment.  It was like a war within himself, one on side he felt like Niall would be sad about his having to work and would throw in some romance the day after, one side was saying Niall wouldn’t even care it’s not like he was planning something anyway, and lastly the side that was winning the one saying choose Liam. He sighed getting up to take a walk maybe go to his cousins art studio and painting. He got some new clothes on just a pair of black briefs and blue skinnies to match his pain white t shirt and of course Liam’s leather jacket. He walked out getting his apartment key and his cousin’s studio key and wallet. When he walked out it was a nice crisp cold air not too hot or too cold, Zayn loved this type of weather. I was nice to just walk through the night streets in New York, and of course it was also when danger came to its highest. 

 

At night in New York there was not much people walking in the city and Zayn was happy about that because it let him breathe a little easier and think a little better. As he walked in the cold he could hear the Cars in the midnight honking, speeding, driving, and then he could hear the wind the way it moved the decoration trees and filled the empty noise. He could hear the flicker of a lamp post and he loved the nature of it. The reason Zayn moved to New York, or the big apple was because the nature the was the city moved fast and rapidly having been a place of dreams and achievements, the city was literally know for thing such as Wall street or theater and show like Broadway, then you had the other music aspect of New York home to Madison square garden the world’s most famous arena, and that about sums it up. New York could make you or break you, he came here because the idea of a place with so much passion drove him crazy and when he had his old beat up apartment in lower New York he thought he would make it, and he really didn’t but he had a good job working at a café famously known and being partners with a CEO he didn't rely on his own accomplishments but others and Zayn knew that maybe if he tried, he could have an accomplishment of his own.

 

So here he was a head full of thoughts and a freshly lit cigarette in his hand, got enough on his mind walking to the studio a little further up the long streets of New York City. As he was walking the essence of the city jolting him alive he heard a car with the engine giving a loud rumble and when he looked he saw a crowd of people with a lot of nice big fancy cars blasting music and he knew it was a drag racing event. So he fled turning a corner eventually realizing it was now going to take him a little longer, then when he was out from the small alley he saw a car looking oddly familiar, the sleek black mustang with a small dent in the bumper driving and he knew it was Liam.

 

 

He remembered Liam telling him about his drag racing hobby and he remembers the nights he spent with Liam riding passenger seat with a pair of shade driving till the sun came up and enjoying life. When he was looking the car turned lanes getting closer to Zayn, Zayn just stopped and stood there exhaling a cloud of smoke waiting at the lights. Then the car pulled up in front of Zayn rolling down the window seeing Liam the same leather jacket dark jeans and maroon shirt from when he first met Liam.

 

“Hop in baby” Liam said smirking. Zayn contemplated this he could either finish his cigarette and continue his walk or join Liam and his antics. Zayn grabbed the cancer stick his middle finger and index finger working together to bring his smoke to his lips and take a final puff turning the end to ashes.

 

“Fine as long as it’s safe” Zayn said, hoping into the passenger seat turning over to see in the back seat getting his sunglasses pulling them on and pulling his seat belt. As he sat there he told himself it’s just a drive with a friend, he was waiting for another lie and it came when he thought, and this is just my friend.

 

“It will be Zayn, watch let the car show you just what fast is and it will be alright” Liam said, sensing Zayn’s bad mood and putting his hand on Zayn’s thigh to get him to smile.

 

“Liam I can’t do this anymore” Zayn said feeling out of breath. Liam’s hand put more pressure almost as if planting him in the seat.

 

“Babe it will be alright” Liam repeated his voice deep and rough, Liam knew what Zayn meant, but Liam couldn’t stop himself. He knew his own feeling for Zayn the way thinking about Zayn made his heart beat a little faster made his thought flee a little slower and made his day a bit brighter. Liam wouldn’t call it love but he knew it was close, but he also knew Zayn had someone, but he could not resist even if he had to for the sake of his drag racing and for the sake of not being a home wrecker. Liam knew if he advanced on Zayn that his enemies could use that they could hurt Zayn and Liam was not about to put someone in danger, not since Sofia.

 

“Liam, why Zayn said the feeling in his stomach making him feel nauseas.

 

“Look it doesn’t count till one of us does something and I promise I won’t until I know Zayn so just one more drive till I say goodbye and I will leave you and Niall alone and you have to leave me alone” Liam said, knowing it was coming to this. Zayn nodded, because he knew it was best he knew and it made him weak.

 

“Drive” Zayn said feeling tears at the thought of leaving Liam.

 

“ Zayn before this happens I don’t want you to do anything stupid you know if you choose Me that I still can’t be with you” Liam clarified for Zayn needing him to understand.

 

“I know that Liam I know you don’t want me hurt and I know that I have to pick Niall for my own good because we can’t be together but I don’t want to Liam” Zayn said tears falling freely. Zayn wanted Liam he knew since their first drive and when Niall started rejecting Zayn.

 

“Zayn stop don’t cry look I like you I really do and I would do anything to be with you but Niall, he’s better than me he has a good job he made loads of money and he treats you like his princess and he makes you happy, me I drag race for money and I make loads of enemies from previous battles and my ex Sophia she almost got killed because they tried to crash into her to get back at me, and I cannot have that happen to you Zayn and Niall he’s way better why would you choose me.” Liam said freaking out because he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Because I love you” Zayn cried. Liam didn’t talk and just drove knowing now he had to let Zayn go.

 

_I been waitin' up all night, Take another drag, turn me to ashes, Ready for another lie, Says he's gonna teach me just what fast is, Say it's gonna be alright_

* * *

 

To say Zayn was miserable might have been an understatement, he had been crying and he couldn’t tell anyone why. Zayn knew he was wrong to fall in love with Liam while he was dating Niall, he knew he was wrong to love Liam when Liam didn’t want him and he felt like a teenager crying in his room soaking his pillow clutching Liam’s jacket that no longer smelt like Liam, and being over all very depressing. When Niall would call he would ignore it and when he was in for work he would call in sick. He sat here having his own pity party feeling childish and immature but mostly heart broken. He didn’t walk out from his apartment till he knew Harry and Louis were suspecting something and he used some old Halloween make up to fix the bags of his eyes and he put in fake tears to shown no sign of the real ones. Then he changed into his khaki chinos doing his hair in the hair style he always did walking out his front door acting like nothing happened. When he got to work he saw Harry smiling to the customers handing them coffee.

 

“Zayn man where have you been we had been worried” Harry said pulling Zayn in a hug.

 

“I was sick for the 2 weeks I was gone had some type of flu and a bad stomach virus” Zayn made up, smiling weakly.

 

“Well you look a whole hell of a lot better, glad you back” Harry said. Zayn smiled going to get his apron and start his job, resuming his normal life before _him._

 

 

It was noon when his phone went off and when Zayn felt his heart pound he cut it off calming down picking up his phone seeing Nialls name.

 

“Hey love” Zayn said into the phone smoking a cigarette, hopefully Niall could not tell.

 

“Hey baby I haven’t seen you in 2 weeks, I missed you” Niall said sounding odd as the last time Zayn heard him say something like that was a long time ago before Niall got into business. Zayn sadly still could not pull a positive emotion.  

 

“Me too Niall, so why did you call” Zayn said putting some cheer in his voice.

 

“Well I thought since we are still in fact dating that I would get a day off and we could spend the day at my apartment eating some take out, oh and maybe we could grab some KFC your favorite” Niall said. Zayn smiled a little, he hasn’t had this kind of treatment in a while.  


 

“Alright babe just tell me when” Zayn said.

 

“Tomorrow, I’ve been dying to feel you again, got me having dirty thought” Niall said his voice getting deeper and his voice getting quiet. Of course Niall was treating Zayn like a princess again, he wanted sex. Zayn knew Niall like the back of his hand he knew when Niall was sexually frustrated and he knew when Niall was feeling lovey dovey. He knew the only reason Niall Is doing this is because Niall knows since Zayn and him are dating he can’t sleep with a randomer and he knows the only wade he could get some was to call Zayn, and it should not be like that. But that how Zayn and Niall worked they would spend the weekend’s together their days off together and the rest was left for work. But last 2 weeks when Zayn secluded himself he ignored Niall so 2 weeks apart must be a long time for Niall.

 

“Alright I got to go babe” Zayn said his previous sadness coming back swallowing him whole and he could do nothing about it, he couldn’t go on a drive with Liam, he could not talk to Niall about why there relationship was so fucked, he couldn’t talk to anyone, and it was times like this he wished he had more friends. Harry and Louis were his acquaintance and he only talked to them at work so they didn’t count but other than that he had no one. It was not like he could tell any of his family as there all fond of Niall, and would no doubt spill the beans, so Zayn was here with himself in a lonesome world.

 

* * *

 

Liam had it bad he hadn’t been able to win a single race since that night 2 weeks ago, and his money was going down dramatically, the only thing keeping him good was his reputation. Since Liam had started drag racing a year ago he was found to be really good at it, and his name spread quickly. He was being challenged from elite racers and men that have been in the game for years. Liam was making money left and right being put with bets higher than 1 thousand, it wasn’t till he went again Carlos Rudders that he got placed on the bet on 1 million dollars and when Liam won he made his first enemy, the one that tried to kill his ex-girlfriend Sophia. Liam regrets winning against Carlos, he regrets getting the 1 million because now he can’t love Zayn that really hurts and he hates it. Because even with all the money in the world he would rather be able to love Zayn and Liam never really imagined ever saying things like that. To say he was happy was bad because he wasn’t he was feeling guilty and regretful. Liam at the moment was watching his boss race ready run if the police came.

 

Liam had never been caught by the police as drag racing was a serious offense. Liam was talking to his friend Andy telling all that has happened how he met someone at a café and how they both couldn’t be together and ended up having a few tears fall when he got to the end of the story. Now Liam never cried the last time he did was when his best friend committed suicide back in high school, and Liam cried at the funeral and when he found out about Craig’s suicide. Liam was only 22 and he had nothing really I mean his family yes they lived in the UK and his friend Andy of course but he has all this money and no one to share it with no one to love, and it sucks. Liam wondered about Zayn, about how he’s doing if he’s as miserable at Liam. So Liam cut for a break and drove past the café seeing Zayn’s car there and his face concentrated as he put the whip cream on the Frappuccino, Liam felt like a stalker seeing Zayn so he fled decided to find a new café. Liam honestly didn’t like it and it was a couple blocks away from the café Zayn worked at but it was the best he could do. When Liam walked in he saw a coupled people working and one guy getting coffee he had dyed blonde hair the brown poking out from his roots he was pale and had bright blue eyes, and he remembered who he was, he was the man that actually had Zayn, and Liam erupted into jealousy over the fact, then when Liam looked at him he noticed why Zayn liked him he smiled at everything and it was like he was a walking keep calm and carry on poster and Liam hates to admit it but when he walked passed Niall he even felt the positive energy boasting out of Niall, he was like a ball of the purest kind of sunshine and Liam envied it.

 

Liam then began to wonder why Niall was here instead of a couple blocks up were his boyfriend was. In mid thought Niall looked at Liam and he knew Niall recognized him by the way his smile went wider (if possible) and he walked straight to Liam.

 

“Hey your Zayn’s friend right” Niall said his Irish accent bursting out his mouth.

 

“Well not really he helped me out once and that’s it” Liam said, lying because that is the way it should’ve happened.

 

“Oh yeah I was about to stop by to say hi to him came here to pick up a coffee for my representative, because this is the only café he likes and it’s a shame because Harry and Louis café is pretty good.” Niall said.

 

“Oh well it was nice running into you I have to go now” Liam said walking out not even bothering to hear Nialls response, it was too much for him. All of this, Love is bullshit and Zayn should be with Niall because Niall can offer so much more for Zayn and Liam sees that, he always has. And honestly Niall may offer more but Liam can love better.

 

* * *

 

Here Zayn was lying on his bed naked and cold and numb from it all. Niall was on top of him marking his sides with bruises from his deep thrust that usually left Zayn clawing but right now Zayn could burly utter a word sure it felt good but the only reason they were doing this was because Niall was deprived and Zayn hated knowing that. So he laid here basically letting Niall use him for some release when all he could do was think. When Zayn first came over Niall was in just boxer so the watched a movie and ate KFC and then Niall started kissing Zayn neck and rubbing his chest and Zayn knew now was the time and then he made up his mind, he fucking hated Niall.

* * *

 

Today was the day, today was his and Nialls anniversary and Zayn was working. It was the 12 hour free coffee day and there were tons of people filtering the shop the line went down two blocks and Zayn was so tired, his feet swelling because he hadn’t had a sit since he got out his car. As he served coffee to everyone it got late and the line shortened. When they finished Harry and Louis were quick to Leave, leaving Zayn to stay behind and clean. So Zayn walked to the cleaning supplies getting the stuff and sweeping the shop. He was putting the sign to close right after he mopped when someone walked in. He turned around his eyes almost closed, when he looked he saw Liam wearing dark denim jeans and a black t shirt no leather jacket just black Nike trainers. Zayn rubbed his eyes thinking he was imagining things now as he looked at Liam. Liam was standing there his eyes showing nothing but restlessness and his demeanor weak as he looked up at Zayn.

 

“Hey” Liam said sitting down at the couches.

 

“Hi” Zayn squeaked his tired-self gone and brought to his active curios self.

 

“What are you doing here” Zayn said quickly not wanting to sound mean.

 

“Well I’ve been thinking about all this and all that’s happened and I came to the conclusion that I hate you very much, you frustrate me I mean I’ve never liked someone as much as I like you, I mean as much as I love you and it bothers me so much and I don’t want you to get hurt and I couldn’t get you out of my head, I couldn’t get you out of my head when I tried to sleep I couldn’t get you out of my head when I was driving. And most importantly I could not get you out of my head when I handed in my keys and told my boss I quit, and still Zayn, till this very fucking day I cannot fathom the idea of getting you out my head because Zayn I love you, and I can’t let this go you’re a bad man Zayn Malik you make me do things that I’ve never even thought of and I don’t know if you’re willing but I am and I want you baby, I always have” Liam said getting up racing around the café walking angrily not looking at Zayn but looking at the ground pacing around the room as Zayn sat quiet on the couch.

 

“You quit racing” Zayn asked not exactly knowing what to say.

 

“I did” Liam clarified for Zayn.

 

“And you love me” Zayn said.

 

“I do” Liam said, feeling dread at the thought of Zayn getting over him.

 

“I love you too” Zayn said looking at Liam seeing his brown orbs filled with nervous energy. He walked over to Liam.  
“I’m going to kiss you now” Liam said grabbing Zayn by his waist, Zayn nodded and with that he pressed his lips to Zayn’s feeling the fireworks and the electricity between their lips. Liam’s lips were soft and pink and perfect and Zayn wanted more so with his lips still pressed to Liam he jumped wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist forcing Liam to carry him. Then Liam carried him over to the counter laying him down pressing Zayn down kissing him now hungrily. Zayn was too busy shoving his tongue down Liam’s throat to notice the door opening and the loud gasp coming from Nialls mouth. Zayn opened his eyes seeing his current boyfriend witnessing him making out with some else.  


“I can explain” Zayn said Liam now away from him lips swollen.

 

“Oh yeah I walk into here to see my boyfriend kissing another guy, pretty self-explanatory.” Niall said, you could tell he was angry.

 

“Well we don’t even talk anymore, and I met someone else whose name is Liam and he’s great Niall” Zayn said defending himself.

 

“I understand our relationship was weak but on our anniversary Zayn really” Niall said. Liam stood awkwardly at the door.

 

“I’m sorry but I did plan on breaking up with you” Zayn said.

 

“I was going to break up with you tomorrow, honestly but right now I guess were over” Niall said.

 

“Alright” Zayn said feeling extremely awkward.

 

“Alright well I will leave you to too it and well I’ll leave” Niall said. Niall wasn’t mad or anything but he was shocked. Niall knew this was coming but he didn’t expect this kind of ending. So he walked out and resumed his life.

 

“Well that was awkward” Liam said. Zayn smiled.

 

“But I Love you” Zayn said wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam smiled down at Zayn.

 

“And I love you” Liam said kissing Zayn again.

 

“You know you’re still very bad for me” Zayn laughed into Liam mouth.

 

“But baby I want you I want” Liam sang kissing Zayn, shutting him up and finally living with someone to love.

 

_You're no good for me, Baby, you're no good for me, You're no good for me, But baby, I want you, I want._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment to make me happy


End file.
